That Should Be Me
by jbiebs-tlautner
Summary: Amy and Justin haven't been together for a while but when she starts doing things she used to with Justin with another guy, how does it end up? *rated M for the last chapter**Justin Bieber*
1. Chapter 1

" Yo, Chris, go get me a coke please?" Justin asked.

"No! You can get yourself a coke you lazy bumb!" he yelled back.

" You're right there!" he yelled.

Christian looked over and saw the fridge right next to him,"Oh well, you can still get it."

"Dude, come on! You're right there!" he stated again.

"Fine! I'll get you your coke. My God, you sound like a freaking drug addict!" he opened the fridge and grabbed to cokes.

"Heads up," he yelled stepping into the living room throwing the coke at Justin. He caught it and started drinking.

"Yo, where's mine?" Ryan asked.

"You didn't ask for one," Christian replied.

Justin POV

Just then Amy ran down the stairs with Caitlin following behind her," Caitlin goldfish are sooo much better than cheez its!" she yelled.

"No they aren't!" Caitling yelled back.

"Ry, aren't goldfish better?" Amy looked at Ryan.

"Dude, nothing's better than goldfish!" he said like it was obvious.

"HA!" she said in Caitlin's face. "Jussy, aren't they better?" she asked me. I loved when she called me Jussy, it reminded me of when we were together. I missed her but even if we did go back out, i wouldn't be able to give her what she deserves.

"Justin?" she asked me when I didn't respond.

" Oh, sorry zoned out. Goldfish are wayyy better," I said. Goldfish are banging, yeahh cheez its are pretty good but nothing beats the power of the fish.

"2 zip Cait, let's see what Chris says," she looked a Chris. " Okay Christopher, which is better?"

"My name is Christian," he said.

"I know what your name is I just like Christopher better, just answer the question," she said.

" Fine, goldfish are better," he said sipping his coke.

"Ha!" she yelled again. " I win! I win!" she jumped up like a 5 year old meeting Santa. We all laughed at her excitment over something so pointless.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Caitlin asked.

"Watching Spongebob, you girls?" Ryan answered.

"Nothing," She answered walking over to Ryan. He pointed to his lips and she giggled and kissed him. I was jealous I couldn't still do that with Amy.

"Ugh, guys i gotta go. Mom wants me home for dinner," Amy said looking up from the text her mom just sent her.

"Kay bye Amers," Caitlin said as she walked over and hugged her. She hugged Ryan and Christian then came to me and took my hat.

"Thanks for the hat Biebs," she said smiling.

I chuckled," Bye Ames," I said hugging her.

"Text you guys later!" she said walking out the door.

Once she was out the door it was completely silent. " Justin you still love her don't you?" Caitlin asked.

I sighed," Yeah." There was no denying it, I still loved her just as much as I did when we were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin POV

We sat around for about an hour before Caitlin suggested we should go to the movies.

"What's out?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, let's look," she said getting up stairs to grab her laptop.

She came down another 2 minutes later with her pink Apple laptop. She took her seat next to Ryan and went on fandango. "Uhm, how does The Crazies sound?" she asked.

Ryan, Christian, and I started cracking up. "You'd never be able to sit through that movie babe," Ryan said.

"I could try," she said.

"I'll be there for yu to jump into," he said kissing her.

"You know, a 14 year old boy doesn't wanna see his best friend and sister suck faces all the time," Chris interrupted them.

"Shut up Chris," Caitlin blushed.

"When are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The next show is," she looked at the computer," 8 o'clock."

I looked at the clock and** 7:15** glared into my eyes. "We should get ready now then," I said getting up and heading toward the door. Everyone agreed and Ryan and I walked to our houses to get ready.

I walked out the door after a shower, brushing my teeth and changing into a blue and purple plaid shirt, black straight leg jeans and blue sneakers and walked over to Chris's house.

I was the last one there, considering i took 30 minutes, and everyone was ready to go.

We were standing in line to get my ticket when I saw someone that looked a lot like Amy.

Amy POV

I was talking to Mike when i felt someone look at me. I looked behind me and saw Caitlin, Ryan, Chris, and Justin all standing in line to get ticket. _shit._ i thought to myself. i really hope they're not seeing The Crazies.

_This line is taking forever! No! Justin and everyone are coming over here, i gotta get in the theater._

"Uh, you know what Mike, I'm not really in the mood for any snacks. Do you mind if we just go find our seats in the theater?" i serioulsy had to get out of here.

"Sure," he grabbed my hand and we started walking in. I felt eyes glaring in my back and my phone vibrated.

**1 new message: Caity Baby!:)3***

**why are yu here with Mike? I thought yur mom wanted yu home for dinner?**

_crap, she saw me._

i quickly texted her back.

a little after i finished eating he texted me asking if i wanted to come. don't tell justin?

I put my phone in the pocket of my yellow Hollister sweat jacket.

_Ugh, another line?! Why can't we just show us your tickets and you let us in?_

We sat down and i took my phone out since they were only showing previews.

**1 new message: Caity Baby!:)3***

**i dont need to, hes the one who told us you were here.**

well why can't i be here with mike?

**it's not that yu can't be here with him, yu just shouldn't have lied to us.**

i didn't lie to yu guys.

**dude, yur parents are on vacation. they've been on vacation since february and yur aunt can't cook.**

okay, so i lied.

**exactly, why did yu? yu could've just told us yu were going to the movies with Mike.**

idk, can yu yell at me later the movies starting.

**wait, what movie?**

the crazies, why?

**look right behind yu.**

I looked behind and saw Justin right behind me and quickly looked forward.._ great!_

thanks caity

**no problem :)**

Ugh, she knew how awkward it was when she did this. Well since you guys don't know my past with Justin, I'l fill you in.

Well, about 6 months ago I broke a 5 month relatonship with Justin. He started acting like a jerk and getting big headed since he was now known as 'teen pop sensation Justin Bieber'. Almost everyday we got into a fight and it just got worse everyday. Every meet and greet he had he smiled and flirted with girls and I never said anything at first. Butone of my ex boyfriends came to one of his concerts specifically to see me and he kissed me. I tried to get away but he was too strong. Justin saw and started flipping out on me. We got into an argument over how much he flirts with girls and when one guy kisses me and I try to get away from him Justin's gonna flip out on me. When he came home I was already on a plane back to Atlanta. When he cam back Ms. Mallatte said he wasn't doing interveiws or recording until he got his act together. Yep, it's 6 months and he's all good now, he still wants a break though.

Ever since he became the Justin we all knew and loved I started missing him. I missed the way his soft lips crushed agaisnt mine. I missed playing with his soft silky hair. I missed waking up next to him with his arms around me. I just simply missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy POV

I wasn't even paying attention to the movie, I was too busy worrying about the look on the angel's face behind me. He looked so sad when I turned around. I knew I hurt, I just don't what hurt him.

Justin POV

_Why'd she lie? Was it that serious? She couldn't just say " oh hey guys I gotta go, got a date with Mike, byee!"._

"Pshht, Mike," I mummbled to myself. Caitlin looked at me like I had ten heads. "How you doing?" I asked sarcastically and she turned back to the movie. Yeah, some movie. I don't even know what's going on in it, I'm too freaking depressed to even care.

I looked down at Amy again and noticed she still had my hat on. I smiled.

The movie ended a little while later and I slowly got out of my seat and started walking out the aisle. I met up with Amy when I got out. I ignored her and pretended she wasn't even there.

We were standing outside together since Chris and Cait left with Ryan and Mike drove himself home. She had tried numorous times to get my attention but I've ignored her the whole time.

Amy POV

He wouldn't acknowledge me at all! Ever since we sarted walking out I had tried talking to him, nudging him, slapping him, taking his other hat, slapping him with his hat and still nothing. What can I do to get his attention!? Then it hit me.

I ran my hands through his hair causing him to close his eyes. I rested my hands around his neck,"Jussy, please talk to me?" I pleaded. He kept his eyes closed and did nothing but sigh. I got closer to his lips, standing on my toes since he was about 3 inches taller than me. "Please Jussy?" I pleaded, once again running my hand through his hair.

"Stop," he finally spoke to me!

"Stop what?" I asked, playing stupid.

"Stop playing with my hair and don't get any closer, you know that drives me crazy."

"I do?" I inched a little bit closer.

"Amess," he whined.

"Hmm?"

"Stop, you're driving me crazy," he wouldn't look at me.

"Look at me Jus," I said.

He kept his eyes closed, so I inched closer. I could feel his minty breath on my lips. I was tempted to kiss him, but I kept it together.

"Justin, look at me and I won't get any closer to your lips."

He opened his eyes._ Damn, I wanted a kiss._ "Are you happy?"

"Answer a question for me. Are you mad at me?"

He just looked at me. I sighed, "Why?"

"You lied Ame. You could've just said you were going to the movies with 'Mike'. You're not my girlfriend anymore so I have no reason to be upset. Plus, everyone else would've understood even if we were still together," he made quotations on Mike.

"Are you upset that I came here with Mike?"_ Please say yes, please say yes._

"Not really, I have no reason to be upset." _Damn._

"Can you take your hands out your pockets, I wanna see something."

He took his hands out his pockets and as soon as he did, I crushed my lips against his. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around my waist instinctively and pulled me closer. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He explore my mouth and then settled down to massaging my tounge. I tangled my hand in his hair and deepened the kiss.

A few minutes later I pulled away breathless. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why kiss me when you know I still love you and hard it would be for me to let you go after you kissed me?" he still loved me?

"I- I didn't know you still loved me. I was just trying something out."

Pattie pulled up, "Come on Justin, Usher wants you at the studio tomorrow."

"Coming," he said. "Bye Amy." He got in the car and his Pattie drove off after asking me if I needed a ride about 50 times. I callled my mom and told her I was walking home.

Justin POV

_Ugh, why did I kiss her? Gosh, such a stupid mistake._


	4. Chapter 4

Justin POV

I heard the door open and my mom walk in." Justin get up, you gotta get ready."

"Alright," I mumbled. I rolled over and looked on the hotel night stand seeing a picture of me and Amy when we were together that i carried everywhere. I sighed. " I miss you so much," I said staring at the picture.

It's been 2 months since that night at the movies. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Her light brown hair hung in loose curls to the middle of her back, naturally highlighted in blonde. Her ocean blue eyes staring at me with worry. Her bangs, straightened, hanging in front of her left eye. Her perfectly white teeth smiling at my mom when she politely rejected a ride home. The feeling of her soft, pink lips against mine. Thinking back on it led me to smelling her favorite Victoria's Secret perfume she wore almost everyday.

Now, she doesn't even talk to me, she's too busy with her boyfriend, Mike. Caitlin tells me about their dates as if she thinks I'm interested. She tells me she goes to the movies every weekend most of the time not even seeing a movie or buying a ticket, just walking around with him. She told me Amy showed him a secret spot she always went to when she needed to think. The only place I could remember she went to think about things was the spot I showed her.

We were going back to Atlanta in about a week so maybe I could at least get back to being her best friend again.

The next week dragged on until finally we were getting off the plane in Atlanta. We got into the car and drove home. My mom and I set our bags down in the laundry room. "Ughh, we're home!" I said out of relief. "Now to find my friends."

"Not too late tonight though, Justin. Be home before 3 or call to tell me where you're staying," my mom said seriously.

"Got it mom!" I yelled shutting the door behind me. My mom was the coolest mom anyone could ask for. I walked next door and over to Christian's house. His mom, Sandy, answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. Beadles," I started," is Chris here?"

"In his room," she said. I darted up the steps, taking them two at a time. I reached the closed door of Chris's room. _that's wierd, he never closes his door. he even leaves it open when he's getting dressed._ I pressed my ear up against the cold wooden door as I heard Caitlin's voice.

"Chris, when he gets back he's going to be heartbroken! She's doing everything with him she used to with Justin. She's taking them to the place where Justin thinks all the time! You know how he feels about that place! He never even showed me and we were dating for a year!" I heard Caitlin say. She took him to our place? She's the only person to ever see that besides me. I didn't even show my mom, she still thinks I sit at the skatepark to think.

I knocked on the door and walked in," What's up guys?" I asked acting like I heard absolutely nothing.

"Nothing, just chilling," Chris said.

We just chilled out for about 2 hours playing Call of Duty and a little bit of NCAA. Caitlin just pushed buttons when she went against one of us and basically shot 3 pointers and dunked us most of the time. She stuck to doing that but sometimes going in for a lay-up. Surprisingly she beat both me and Chris once.

"I can die happy now," she said getting up and handing Chris the controller.

**In my head, **

**I see you all over me. **

**In my head,**

**You fulfill my fantasies.**

**In my head,**

**You'll be screaming love.**

**In my head,**

**It's going down.**

**In my head,**

**It's going down.**

Caitlin's phone started blaring, signaling Amy was calling her.

"Hey Amers," she said unenthusiastically, walking out of the room.

Catilin's POV

"Cait! Oh my god, Mike got me the cutest dress and necklace and earings for me today!" she screamed. That's all he did, buy her love she was too blind to see that Justin loves her with everything in him.

"Really? Come over I want to see them," I said enthusiastically. I wasn't at all excited about seeing what Mike bought her, I was excited Justin was here for the week and had nowhere to go since his mom said her, Usher, and Scooter were going over seas to do something in germany to make sure we would all be able to be together while Justin toured there.

"Isn't Justin there?" she asked. She's been avoiding him ever since she started dating Mike.

"Nope, he's coming over tomorrow I think," I lied. Good thing I'm a good liar.

"Be over in like 5, gotta get into my stuff." I heard ruffling on the other line

"Make sure you bring a change of clothes!" I yelled before she got the chance to hang up.

"Gotchya!" she yelled hanging up the phone.

This plan is officially in action. I smirked to myself.

I walked in Chris's room still smirking, even though I hadn't noticed.

"Uhh, Cait, you good?" Justin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Perfectly fine," I said grinning a cheesy grin.

"Uhm, Caitster, let's talk in the hallway," Chris said. Ughh, he knew I had a plan. Why was I so close to my brother?

We stepped out the room and into the hallway, leaving a confused Justin sitting in one of the chairs in Chris's room.

"What's your plan?" he asked me.

"Well, it's not an amazing plan, but since Justin is here Amy could come over and show me what Mike bought her this week and everything. Then, we both know she'll want him over and they'll be kissing, yuck, but then Justin will get jealous and everything," I explained.

"Not your best plan, but let's get this thing in action," he said. We did our secret handshake and walked back into Chris's room.

"What'd you guys discuss this time?" Justin asked looking up from his phone.

I opened my mouth to speak but the doorbell rang signalling Amy was here. I ran downstairs and opened the door," Ello Amerss!" I shouted giving her a hug.

She giggled and said," Hey where's Christopher, he's gotta see this too! Mike got him a new game for his 360."

I smiled._Even better, she wants to see Chris._ "He's upstairs in his room, come on," I said linking arms with her and taking her up the stairs.

Justin's POV

"I'll be right back, I gotta pee," I said getting up.

"Cause I really wanted to know you have let it flow," he said.

I went into the back room to pee. When I was done washing my hands I heard a new voice in the room. I stood there for a little bit and listened. "Amy?" I whispered to myself.

I cracked the door a little bit, just enough for me to see without them seeing me. I was right, it was Amy. She was wearing a icy blue dress with big, spread out ruffles ending mid thigh. On her feet were sliver shoes that looked like they were from Tiffany's or somewhere like that. Her brown hair was straightened today. It looked different. I starred, trying to figure out why it looks so different. I realized she took her highlights out, well dyed it so her hair was all one color. Her bags were hanging in he left eye, like always, and she had all this jewlery on. A diamond ring on her right middle finger a pink diamond necklace over top of 3 siver diamond necklaces, and pink diamond stud earrings in. She didn't match but as soon as I rememered how much she hated not matching I started listening to them talking.

"He bought me all this yester day and here you go Christopher, he bought you a game for your x-box," Amy said, handing Chris the game. I couldn't figure out what it was from here. _Seriously? He's buying her love! And she's falling for it!_ I shook my head and walked out the bathroom, once again acting as if I was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. 

When Amy noticed me she looked at Caitlin. "I thought you said he was coming back tomorrow," she hissed.

'Yeah' was all she said. Amy rolled her eyes and got her cell phone out," Do you guys mind if Mike comes over?" she asked. _Yes!_

"No," we all said.

She called Mike and he was here in like 20 minutes. I hadn't said anything since she got here besides no.

She hadn't said anything to me at all, she ignored me the whole time. Either that, or she was making out with Mike.

"Uhm, you know what guys? I think I'm just gonna go home," I said getting up.

"Can't, you're stuck here," Cait said.

I sighed," Well, I'm gonna be playing my guitar, so don't bother me for a while."

I walked downstairs into the basement after grabbing my guitar my room in their house. On my way down I heard Ryan say," He's gonna write a song," which was exactly what I doing.

I strummed my guitar slowly.

**Everybody's laughing in my mind,**

**Rumors spreading bout this other guy.**

More lyrics came to me easily.

**That should be me holding your hand,**

**That should be me making you laugh, **

**That should be me this is so sad,**

**That should be me,**

**That should be me.**

**That should be me feeling your kiss,**

**That should be me buying you gifts,**

**This is so wrong, **

**I can't go on till you believe, **

**That that should be me.**

I wrote the lyrics down as I went on. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but they quickly went back up. _Sandy_, I thought as I looked at the clock. **6:05**, it was time for dinner. I wasn't all that hungry but I went upstairs anyway so I didn't upset Sandy.

All eyes were on me when I got upstairs.

"Uhm, Justin, your mom just called and said we should start packing for Europe," Sandy informed me.

I nodded my head and walked up the stairs saying not a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin POV

I walked, no sulked, up the stairs and into my room. I packed what little wasn't packed. I texted Chris even though he was right downstaors when we were leaving. He texted me back saying thursday, two days from now. I sighed and got my pajamas from my just-packed bag and took them in the bathroom with me and took a hot shower to help me relax a little.

I came out the bathroom in blue and black plaid pants and a white v-neck on. I took some black Nike socks out of my bag and slid them on my feet. I went back into the steam-filled bathroom and quickly blow dried my hair.

I went downstairs an hour later to see Amy sitting down watching TV by herself. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She tensed up just like she used to whenever I would come near her. It made me feel a little better inside knowing she didn't hate me too much.

"Hey," I said softly. _Might as well try to make things a little better._ I thought to myself.

"Hey," she answered back. Her nose was red and I could tell she was crying. Her voice was raspy as well, so that gave it away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Yes there is, Ame, I know you. What's wrong?" I insisted.

"Really, there's nothing wrong," she responded.

"Then why were you crying?" I inquired.

She exhaled heavily,"It's complicated."

"Well, before you started hating me and ignoring me, you told me everything. Why can't you tell me now?" I asked.

"Fine. Me and Mike got into another fight," she said.

"Oh, what about?" I asked curiously.

"I told him I was going with you because I," she trailed off.

"You?" I asked.

She hesitated. "I missed having you around and being around you. I wanted my best friend back. But anyway, he said I was going to stay here,like, demandingly and I refused. He can't tell me what to do. He said I didn't need to be around anymore than I had today, even though we didn't even talk at all today and you were in the basement the whole time. I said I was going whether he liked it or not and that my stuff was already packed and my dress was already at my house so I didn't need to go home for any reason at all. I was planning on sleeping over anyway so it didn't matter. He kept yelling at me saying he would break up with me if I went with you and everyone else to Europe. I was like "fine, break up with me now then," and he just huffed and stomped out the door and drove home. That's when I started crying," she revealed.

"Why'd he care if you went with me?" I asked.

"He feels threatned by you since you've been my best friend since birth and how we were so close. He didn't want us getting close again," she said finally taking her eyes off the television and looking at me. I starred in her eyes, getting lost in them. She smiled at me and then looked back at Degrassi.

"Well, I miss my best friend too," I said.

She smiled again, looking up at me. She hugged me and rested her head into my chest, which is getting pretty toned if you asked me. I took in her scent as I hugged her back.

We watched another episode of Degrassi, some episodes of Spongebob, then started watching George Lopez. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I played with her hair, twirling it between my fingers. I started getting tired about 10 minutes after she fell asleep.I gently got up, making sure not to wake her up and reached under the table next to the couch to get a blanket for her. I got a pillow and set it under her head. After doing that I placed the blanket over top of her. She shuffled a little bit but stayed asleep. I walked upstairs into my room and looked at the clock again,** 3:56**. I grabbed my i-pod from the desk and plugged the ear phones in my ears. I scrolled down to artist, scrolled again down to beyonce and listened to her for a while. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

Amy POV

I woke up to the smell pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I sat up realizing there was a blanket on me and a pillow under my hand. I looked around and saw Ryan and Justin on the couches beside me playing Call of Duty. I looked over to the kitchen and saw Caitlin and Sandy cooking breakfast.

"Morning guys," I said standing up and stretching.

"Hey Piglet," Ryan said not taking his eyes off the game.

I smiled at the childhood nick name," Hey Pooh Bear."

"Morning Ames," Justin said he didn't take his eyes off the game either.

"Morning Jus," I said walking over and hugging him. After hugging Justin, I hugged Ryan.

I walked over to the kitchen to help Caitlin and Sandy with breakfast.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked politely.

"Nope, everything's basically done," Sandy said flipping the last pancake. The eggs were already set out and cooling off. Caitlin just took the bacon of the frying pan. About another minute and we'll be eating. I decided to get plates and silverware out. I placed them on the table and got the eggs off the counter and set them in the middle of the table.

"Guys, come on, breakfast. Someone go wake up Chris," Sandy said putting the pancakes on the table.

Justin ran upstairs and the next thing you hear is a big boom. We all listen and hear an 'ouff' and immediatly start cracking up. Justin appears running full speed with Christian trailing behind him with bed head. Justin hid behind me and yelled,"Base, I'm on base!"

I shrugged him off and sat down, I was not getting tackled this time. "Pfft! Thanks, 'best friend'!" he quotioned.

I giggled," Welcome!".

It's amazing how we just miraculously became best friends again. But what can I say? Justin's irresistable. Plus, he's someone I can rely on. I couldn't tell Mike about anything without him interrupting and he's annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Guys," Sandy said attempting to get their attention. "Guys," she said again, they completely ignored her. " Justin Drew Bieber and Christian Jacob Beadles! Stop running right now!" she yelled getting frustrated.

"Mom! He picked me up and _dropped_ me out of my bed!" Chris screamed.

"Sit down Christian," Sandy said signalling to his seat next to Caitlin. "You too, Justin."

They both sat down and we all said grace and dug in. After breakfast we went up and seperated; girls in one room, boys in the other.

Caitlin POV

Amy and I sat in my room and just talked. "So, you and Justin?" I asked.

She smiled," We're friends again."

"How did this happen?"

"Well, last night I was sitting in the living room watching Degrassi when Justin came down. He sat down next to me and asked me why I was crying and I explained everything even letting wanting him back as a best friend slip out. He said he wanted me back as his best friend too and I hugged him. We watched tv and then I fell asleep and yeahh," she said.

"Woot woot!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get any ideas Cait, we're just friends and I'm still with Mike."

"Mhmm," I said. _Little late, already have ideas babe!_

"I'm serious Cait," she said.

"Got it," I said.

We went over to the boys room after half an hour since we got bored and I needed some Ryan. Once again, Chris's door was wide open.

"When are you going to learn how to close your door?" I asked stepping in the room.

"When I feel like it."

"Rawr," I said causing Amy to giggle. She either giggled or laughed at everything.

"Where's Justin?" Amy asked. Christian pointed to the bathroom. " Why is that everytime I come in your room, he's in the bathroom?" she asked.

"I don't know he has flow problems," Christian said causing all of us to crack up.

Justin flew out the bathroom and tackled him to the ground putting him in a head lock," The way I let my pee flow has nothing to do with you! And for your information I flow absolutely perfect!" he yelled. Christian tapped out and he let go.

"Eww Jus," Amy started in the middle of laughing," nobody needs to know how well your pee comes out."

"Tell him that!" he said pointing to Christian. I swear my friends are the wierdest people in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**reviews are extreeeeemely appreciatedd :D this is probably one of the last ones so i wanna know what you guys thought about it. :D**

Amy POV

I just got back to Cait's house because my mom wouldn't bring my bags over and we were leaving in the morning. I don't think wearing cheer shorts and one of Justin's shirts was the right thing to wear tonight. It was raining and it was freezing in Cait's house. Don't ask me why I'm wearing Justin's shirt and not Mike's because I couldn't give you an answer.

I walked up the stairs and into Justin's room since Caitlin forced me to sleep in his room because she wanted her own room and her mom wouldn't let me sleep on the couch again. He just got out the shower and was wrapped in nothing but a towel. _ oh. my. god. alright amy look away, look away!_

"Enjoying the show?" he asked laughing and stepping closer.

"Mhmm," I said accidently outloud.

He just laughed at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Amy?" he raised his eyebrow.

I ignored him and closed the space between us. He didn't decline so I deepened the kiss. Oh how I missed this. His silky hair tangled between my fingers. His fingers twisted in my hair. His tounge grazing mine and then exploring my mouth before massaging his tounge against mine again. His arm around my waist begging me to get closer to him. This kiss was nothing like any of the kisses I had shared with Mike. It seemed like ever since Mike left, I was beggining to see the things Justin did that Mike didn't.

He began to pull away but I gently bit his lip begging not to let go. He smiled and teased me. He kept licking my upper lip knowing that drove me insane. Strange, I know. I groaned,"Stop doing that," I said between licks.

"Why? You tease me all the time."

I deepened the kiss even more than before. I backed up into the wall with Justin's arms on either side of me. I pulled away for a quick gasp of air and resumed kissing Justin. My head was spinning from his touch and how much passion was put into this kiss from both of us. He slowed the kiss down signalling he was breaking away. He pulled away slowly, leaning his forehead against mine. "Amy I swear, you drive me insane. You don't know how bad I want you right now."

I smiled," Well, I guess you're going to have to be driven insane."

He groaned,"You're with Mike anyway, so let's just go to sleep. Big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mike? Oh shit Mike! If he ever found out he would kill me! Not literaly but we'd get into another fight and then I'd cry. I looked down at the floor, guilt racing through my blood. Justin walked over to his dresser and got out a pair of shorts, still not putting an shirt on.

"Amy, don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone," he said walking over to me and lifting my chin. "Just kiss me again and I'll make sure I won't because right now I'm a little unsure if I will or not."

I leant up and kissed him. I was about to pull away when he was the one who bit my lip. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled my waist, arching my back. He wrapped my legs around his wasit and carried me over to the bed, hovering over me. I knew he had control and he wasn't going to do anything so I let him do this. It wasn't just one kiss we shared, it was far more. Not once did he try to take my clothes off, or rub me the wrong way. He kept it simply kissing. I loved how respective he was. It took me an hour and a half to actually pull away for good. "Okay, you're not telling a soul and this isn't happening again. Got it?" I asked.

"Mhmm," he said before pecking my lips and rolling to my side to go to sleep. 

I woke up snuggled into Justin's chest. _how'd that happen?_ I guess I did it while we were sleeping. It happend a lot when we were together.

"Awwww!" I heard Caitlin scream.

"Shut up," I said before rolling over out of Justin's warm embrace, burrying my face into one of the pillows they kept in 'his' room.

"Get up, we're leaving soon. You can sleep on the plane and in the car," she shook me gently. She knew something went on between us and I knew she was gonna bug me about it while I was awake.

I got up and got in the shower quickly. I got out, stuck my hair in a pony tail still dripping wet. I rung it out in the sink and walked out the bathroom in just a towel. I went into Caitlin's room and got my clothes out. A baby blue shirt from Abercrombie, a white jacket from Hollister, and light jeans. I grabbed my baby blue and white Nikes from my bag and slid them on my adidas sock covered feet. I grabbed Justin's gray hat with a baby blue A on it from his head and gave him his black one with the white A.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"It matches me perfectly."

"Alright, whatever you say.'

We all jumped in the car and immediatly I was asleep. The only reason I woke up was because we were at the airport. We sat around, noone saying a word because of fatigue, waiting for our flight to be called. They finally announced it and we all made our way over. I noticed it wasn't a regular plane. As I looked around at everyone else's faces I could tell they thought it was going to be a regular plane as well.

"Seriously Usher, a jet?" Justin asked. His voice wasn't happy, it was tired and bored. I could tell he just wanted to fly normaly.

"Hey man, you gotta get used to jets. You're a busy dude now so you're gonna need more jets. Nice to see you're humble though," Usher said.

We all climbed in. Justin and I sitting next to each other, Ryan, Caitlin, and Chris sitting in front of us. Pattie and Sandy sitting on the other side of the aisle from us and Scooter and Usher in the back playing Call of Duty. I swear, even adult men are crazy about that game. It's not even that good of a game! At least I don't think it is.

We arrived in Germany with a bunch of screaming girls surrounding the air port. I groan and grab my stuff and start walking. Me and Justin are in front with everyone else right behind us. Justin insisted on carrying most of my stuff and wouldn't let me carry anything besides two bags. I try to argue but I was way too tired.

We got to the hotel and all of us went to sleep. Only to be awakend three hours later for one of Justin's interviews. He had two interviews, a photo shoot, and a concert tonight. Luckily for us, we were all joining him. We al scrambled around getting ready. By the time we all ate we were all energized and ready to go.

"So, Justin, your friend Amy is the one sitting next to you right?" a guy asked with a heavy german accent. _Wow, that was such a stupid thing to think. We __are__ in Germany, why wouldn't he have a heavy accent._

"Yes," he answered slightly swinging his chair around like he always did.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked.

"Nothing, Caitlin's been trying but she's with someone else."

"Oh you sooo know you love her!" Caitlin complained.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do. But she's with someone else and I respect that."

I smiled on the inside.

"She seems quiet," a girl next the heavyset guy said.

"Not at all, she's just not around people she knows that well," Ryan said. "She's normaly a complete random dork!"

"Thanks Ry," I sarcastically said.

"No problem," he said smiling.

They asked him about his album, some quesitons about his friends like who was his best friend, which he said was Ryan, and if he would ever date a fan and his answer was "I'd date anybody I fall in love with."

The interview ended a short 15 minutes later and we were on our way to his photo shoot with some popular magazine in Germany.

Justin POV

_Dude! They keep trying to tell me I should wear this ugly ass crap. NO! I'm not wearing whatever I don't like. I know it sounds mean but seriously, I don't like it and I'm not wearing it._

"Uhm, no thanks I'm good in just this," I said politely. I'm sooo looking forward to this thing ending.

"Alright Justin, one more shot," the photographer shouted taking the last shot.

"Are we done?" I asked acting as if I wanted to keep going. I didn't wanna seem eager to get out of there even if I was.

"Yep," he said and I walked back to my dressing room randomly seeing Mike. _ How the hell did he get here? _ I questioned myself.

"Uhm, hi Mike," I said confused.

"Sup, Beaver?" he asked smirking.

Amy hit him,"Stop," she said.

"What?" he argued.

"Stop making fun of him. You last name is Dickson-Coxe. I could say Mike loves dicks and cocks but am I? No, so stop it," I laughed at her pun on his name. I mean come on, his last name is way worse than mine.

"It's fine, I hear it all the time. It's nothing new."

"No, it's not fine Justin. He can't take it when I make fun of his name, so he shouldn't make fun of your name," she insisted.

"Alright mom, whatever you say."

I got dressed and went to soundcheck. 

**I know you love me,**

**I know you care.**

**Just shout whenever,**

**And I'll be there.**

**You want my love,**

**You want my heart.**

**And we will never ever ever be apart.**

I finished Baby and went on to Never Let You Go.

**Oh no Oh no ohh**

**They say that hate has been sent,**

**So let lose the talk of love.**

**Before they outlaw the kiss, **

**Baby, give me one last hug.**

I remember writing this about Amy when we first broke up.

I sang a couple other songs before Scooter informed me fans were coming in a couple minutes. I went backstage and into my dressing room. Ryan, Chris, and I played Call of Duty while we waited, well I waited, to go on stage.

I heard screams and shrieks as I stood on the side.

"When I say Justin, yall say Bieber! Justin!"

"Bieber!"

"Justin!"

"When I say one, y'all say time! One!"

"Time!"

"One!"

"Time!" I rose up from under the stage.

"Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay," I belted out.

"When I met you girl my heart went knock knock. Now them butterflires in my stomach won't stop stop." As I danced around the stage singing into my headset microphone, I grazed fan's hands.

Another 3 hours later of dancing and singing and playing jokes on fans, pulling pranks on band members, we were supposed to be finished, but I needed to do one more thing. I could care less if I wasn't supposed to sing this yet, it's what I wanted. _She comes on tour with me, she gets tutored with me, I know if her mom let's her come with me on tour I can give her what she deserves._ "Alright guys, I'll be right back, I someone special up here with me," with that I went backstage and went up to Amy. "Hey, I need to you to come with me," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Justin, I'm not going on stage," she argued once she realized where we were going.

"Yes, you are," I insisted picking her up and carrying her over to the stool. She pouted like a little kid. I nodded to my band and they started playing.

**Mmmmmm  
Everyboys laughing in my mind  
RUmors spreading bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't**

That should be me,holding your hand  
That should be me, making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me, buying you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe,  
That that should be me  
That should be me  
Yeah  


I looked down into her ocean blue eyes filled with tears. I gently caressed her cheek with the pad of my right thumb.

**  
Said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
Its funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?  
What you're doing to me?  
Your taking him where we used to go  
Now if your're trying to break my heart,  
It's working cause you know**

That that should be me, holding your hand  
That should be me, making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me, that should be me  
That should be me, feeling your kiss  
That should be me, buying you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on

**'Til you believe  
That that should be me**

I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm, it's getting harder to shield  
This pain in my heart

That should be me, holding your hand  
That should be me, making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That shoudl be me, that should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me, buying you gifts  
This is so wrong, I can't go on  
'Til you believe  
That that should be me

That should be me, that should be me

**That should be me, that should be me  
**

By the end of the song I had silent tears coming out of my eyes and Amy had her head in her hands. A bunch of girls in the crowd shouting," He's crying! He's crying!"

I leaned my forhead on hers and moved my mic," Look at me Amy," I said. She shook her head. " Come on please, beautiful?". She looked up. I inhaled,"Did those kisses we shared mean nothing to you? Do you realize all he's doing is buying your love? I love you, unconditionally, and all he wants to do is get in your pants. Trust me, I know, I'm a guy. I see the way he looks at you and the way he touches you. I see you slap his hands off of you. All you guys ever do is fight and make out, that's not a relationship. What we had was. I bought you things that actually meant something. Your birthday, Valentine's day, I was going to get you something for 6 months but the 6 month never came. I held you when you were crying, I still do. I was there for you when your mom was in the hostpital, when your great grandmother died. I don't know what went on when I was gone, but I know he didn't do any of those things for you. I love you Amy, and I'm going to fight until you'er in my arms again."

"I love you too," she crashed her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my left arm around her waist and tangled my hand in her hair. A few moments later she smiled and pulled away," Alright Biebs, remember where we are."

I smiled and pecked her lips. She walked off stage and I turned my attention to my fans. "Thank you all for coming out tonight guys! I love you!" I said waving and signalling the foam button people. Foam came flying down and all I heard were screams. I didn't know if they were scream because they wanted an encore or because of the foam, but I assumed it was because of the foam. 

Amy POV

(when she walked off stage) "What the hell was that?!" Mike screamed at me.

"A kiss, a passionate kiss full of love. Something we never experienced and something I _always_ experienced when I was with Justin," I hissed.

"We've shared a lot of kisses," he argued.

"Yes, but none of them were filled with love," I altercated.

"Well, you-" I intruded.

"No, it doesn't matter what you say now. Justin made me realize what love really is and how it should feel. Nothing we ever did made me feel like I was in love. He made me realize you bought my love. I wasn't in love with you, I was in love with what you bought me. So you know what? When I get home I'm packing every last thing you bought me in a box and throwing it in your window. All you ever wanted was to get in my pants. Not only that but you bossed me around like I was a dog! Let me put it this way, I'm nobody's bitch,got it? So take your little pervert ass and get on the next flight to Atlanta, cause your damn sure not staying here with us."

"Whatever. You're gonna miss me," he said.

I laughed pathetically, "Yeah sure, you keep thinking that." With that he walked off. I have no clue where he went, but it's Mike so he's probably go try to get in some other girls pants.

We waited for enough girls to be gone for us to get in the car. I was extremely tired. We climbed in the car and were off. Justin held my hand while Ryan held Caitlin's. I soon fell asleep on Justin's shoulder.

Justin POV

I picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Justin, I know how much you missed her so go ahead and sleep in her room tonight," I heard my mom say.

"Thanks mom," I hugged and kissed her good night.

I took my clothes from my room and into Amy's room. I got my pajamas out and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking my shower, in which I brushed my teeth, I blow dried my hair. I walked out the bathroom to see Amy in a towel going in my bag. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something to sleep in."

"Why are you looking in my bag then?"

"I like your stuff more."

"Alright," I grabbed my laptop and went on twitter.

**Amazing concert tonight ;) hanging with Amy night gorgeous ladies ;)**

Aboout 20 minutes later Iogged off and shut my laptop down. Amy still wasn't out the shower yet. I turned the TV on and clicked through channels. I was in the middle of an episode of Spongebob when I heard the bathroom door click. Amy came walking out in my white basketball shorts, one of my purple v necks, and her white addidas socks. She went over to the mirror to take her make up off. Honestly, she didn't need it. I never understood why she wore it.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and turned in my arms. "Hello gorgeous," I said.

"Hey," she replied. I smiled and pecked her lips. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"Tired?"

She nodded her head. I lead her over to the bed and set her down. I climbed in next to her and began flipping through channels again. I stopped on the Notebook since that's what Amy wanted to watch. She fell asleep sometime during the movie that I wasn't paying attention to since I was too busy looking at her. I turned the TV off and shut the lamp off. I fell into a deep slumber a few minutes later, my dreams containing nothing else but Amy.


	7. author's note :D

**Okay so, I have absolutely no clue how to end this. I need some ideas on how I should end it, soooooo review me your ideas :D**


	8. IMPORTANT author's note

**My friend told me to end this with a sex scene. I wanna know what you guys think? Sex? No sex? You tell me, I don't wanna make this a bad ending for you guys. And pleease don't say 'Do what ever you want, it's your story' because that doesn't help.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter skips around a lot but only because Jess (my friend) needed something to lead up to the scene because I have absolutely no clue how to write those kinds of things. Thank her if you like it. **

Justin POV

I woke up to a sleeping Amy. Her hair flailed out all over the place, her chest rose with every breath she took. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

I gently manuvered out of her arms and went to take a shower. After brushing my teeth in the shower, washing my face, and slipping on the clothes I'd gotten out before coming in the bathroom, I walked out. Amy was still asleep so I decided to just chill out for a bit.

Amy POV

About two weeks ago we got back from Germany. Justin's been busy in Atlanta, just getting back into the teen pop sensaton mind set again. We've been pretty good, nothing going wrong. We've been together for about two months. We stayed in Germany way longer than expected. Good news was that I had German clothes, not weird, cute. A lot of people thought Germans dressed weird, yet they haven't even been to Germany. They dressed different but it wasn't weird.

Justin was sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty. I walked over and draped my arms over his shoulders giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby," I whispered in his ear. It wasn't seductive, just a regular whisper.

"Hey shawty," he said causing me to smile. I walked into the kitchen and began talking to Cait, Mrs. Beadles, and Pattie. We just sat there for a while laughing and joking about the boys who were completely wrapped in that game in the living room.

Justin POV

Another 5 months went on, making it the 7 month since me and Amy had gotten back together. We'd gotten into about 3 major fights over me cheating on her. I hadn't cheated on her though. My ex, Laura, decided she wanted some more Bieber action. She'd kissed me a couple times and never once did I kiss back. Long story short, she'd kiss me, Amy would see, she'd cry, I'd go after her, explain what really happened and we'd be good.

I bought her a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it for our sixth month anniversery.I'd bought her a lot more but she scolded me for spending so much money on her. Didn't girls like that though? Tomorrow was her birthday and I already had something picked out for her. She said not to get her anything, but too bad. It was a necklace with a black and white diamond pendant in the shape of an eight, white and pink diamond earrings and a new coach bag she wanted. I knew she would scold me for it but oh well.

"Justin! I love it but I told you I didn't want anything!" she yelled opening her presents. I simply smiled and layed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Alright, alright. Break it up you two," Usher exclaimed. We laughed and broke away from each other. Amy didn't want to do much for her birthday so we sat around talking and laughing with my mom, her mom, Caitli, Ryan, Christian, his new girlfriend Jess, and Usher.

Amy POV

Tenth month since I've been with Justin. The best ten months of my life. There's not a moment we're not together. At least when he's not on stage at one of his concerts, which I'm back stage at. We've practically lived at each others houses. I have clothes at his house, he has clothes at mine.

"Justin," I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my skin.

"Stop, it tickles," I said. He pulled away from my neck and placed his lips on top of mine. Our tounges battled for a few minutes before we pulled away for some much needed air.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I echoed smiling.

Justin POV

Fourteenth month together. We've experienced our first time together on our one year anniversary, which was amazing. I never knew showing love could be so intense and still be true. It's not like we're addicts, but if she wanted it every night I'd be more than happy to fufill her wish.

We were sitting, well making out, on her couch. The kiss was getting pretty intense. Neither of us had shirts on, we both started sweating even though the air conditioning was on making the house cold. We both knew where this was going.

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. My right hand tangled in her hair, my left arm arching her back. Her legs found their way around my waist as I began leaving kisses from her jaw line to her colla bone. I kissed up behind her ear and came back down to her sweet spot, just under the right side of her jaw. Hearing a moan I began to suck lightly with just enough pressure to leave my mark.

"Justin," Amy breathed out bringing my face up to hers. "Upstairs."

I kissed her gently before picking her up and carrying her up to her room not bothering to get our clothes off the ground. It's not like her parents were coming home any month soon, no need to worry about it.

Before opening the door to her room I leaned her against it and kissed her sweetly. "I love you," I said between kisses.

"You have no idea how much I love you," she replied smiling. Highly doubt she loves me more than I love her, so I have a pretty good idea how much she loved me.

I kissed her once more before reaching behind her and opening the door to her room. She hopped down and pulled me on the bed with her. She straddled my waist and joined our lips the second she had her legs on each side of my waist.

I flipped us over so I was hovering over top of her without breaking the kiss. I glided my hands over the back of her bra and unclasped her bra. She let it fall off her shoulders and onto her wrist. With a flick of her wrist, she flung it across the room.

She reached for my basketball shorts and pulled them off. I kicked them off my ankles and went for her cheer shorts. She lifted up so I could slide them off, then wrapped her arms around my neck and passionately kissed me.

She sat in a black, lacey thong. She was beautiful. I'm not trying to be a horny teenage boy, but she really is beautiful. She's one of those girls who don't need make up and still look stunningly gorgeous.

In about 5 more minutes we were both completely undressed. I rubbed on her area so I wouldn't hurt her when I entered. She moaned and I slid my pointer finger in. She moaned louder, added another. It went like this again and she was moaning really loud. Not screaming, but she was loud. I kissed her before reaching over to her night stand, into her secret condom stash, and slid one on.

I teased her a little more just making her antsy. "Justin," she moaned. "Now."

I pulled her closer, sliding in slowly. She let out a low moan. I pulled back and went in faster than before, making sure I went in deep.

I gradually picked up speed and pressure. I heard a scream extremly louder than all the rest escape her mouth and stopped. "Did I hurt you baby?" I asked concerned

All she could do was shake her head. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," she forced out. She wiggled her hips signalling she wanted more. I went in softly making sure not to hurt her. "Harder," she said. I went a little harder. "Harder," she repeated.

Soon enough I was going the same speed and applying the same amount of pressure I'd been when she screamed. She arched her back and closed her eyes, tightly gripping the sheets, and moaned through her teeth.

"Ha-harder," she forced out. I didn't want to hurt her but whatever she wanted, I was going to give to her. Not that it wasn't pleasurable for me, because trust me, I had my fair share of sounds during this. I went harder and she screamed in pleasure. "Don't stop, right there, right there," she said in a weak voice. 

Another two and a half hours of pleasure I felt myself getting ready to release. How I held up so long, I don't know. I could tell she was about ready as well because I felt her walls closing in. She released with a scream at the same time I had with a low grunt.

I slowly pulled out and she moaned at the feeling. I layed down next to her and caught my breath. She rolled over and put her head on my chest. "I love you," I mentioned.

"I know, I love you too," she said smiling and looking up at me. I cupped her face in my hands and gave her sweet, passionate kiss.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I said sweetly.

"I do," she said before laying her head on my chest and tangling our legs together.

Amy POV

I woke up but didn't feel Justin's toned chest. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and saw a note hanging on the door.

_Morning Gorgeous,_

_ You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping so I didn't wake you. Sorry. But I made breakfast for you, sitting on the counter. I'm most likely in the studio if I'm not here, so don't worry. I'll be back before you know it._

_ I love you,_

_ Justin XOXO_

_P.S. Hope you're not sore from last night, I think I went a little overboard. _**(No pun intended)**

I smiled at how much he cared for me. I was clearly screaming out of pleasure, not pain and he still thought he'd gone too hard. I smiled remembering last night. It was **amazing**.

After showering and slipping a pair of light pink cheer shorts and one of Justin's v-necks on I went down stairs. I was pretty sore from last night but it wasn't too hard to walk. I spotted my breakfast sitting on the counter. As it was heating up, Justin walked through the door. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him an extremely tight hug.

"I missed you," I said pulling away and giving him a quick chaste kiss.

"I was gone for like an hour. But I mised you too," he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I started walking.

After eating Justin was sitting on my couch watching tv. Our clothes were still scattered all over the place. I walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his neck. " I love you," I said kissing his neck.

"Love you too baby," He said. We'd been through so much together. He was there for me through thck and thin. He's seen me in my darkest hours. He made my heart and stomach do backflips, 180s, frontflips and flutter with butterflies all at the same time with just one touch. I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

**Kayy, so Jess doesn't know how to save a document and upload it on Fanfiction. Sorry bout her little mistake, but there's the ending. Review. Review. Review. Reviewwwww pleeaseeee.**


End file.
